Sailing the Sweet Seas
by OnlyALittleMad
Summary: A mishap with a time machine throws two unlikely people into the world of pirates, detectives, crazy story writers and more...
1. Chapter 1

**The Night of the Living Dead**

It was a calm and cool night. The wind blew across the still waters of the ocean, creating small waves and lightly rippling the sails of passing ships. In the distance, one could make out a massive black figure, slowly edging it's way though the water.

The figure was, in fact, a ship with black sails. As many people may know, a ship with sails that colour can only mean one thing: _Pirates!_

When you got closer to the boat, you could just see the shadow of one of the more recent and feared pirates on the seven seas. the dreaded pirate, Slasher.

Why was he given this name you may ask. He didn't use a sword. No, instead he used a rather unique method: his hands. Because this pirate was special. He was born with a deformation of his hands to which they were not bones covered by fleshy skin. They were blades. Scissor hands as they would be called in the future. However, in the age of piracy, scissors were not yet known. Instead they were called Sword Blades. No one dared to cross this person.

On the other side of the ship was a scruffy looking man with a black hat tipped over his eyes, due to the fact that he was currently napping. There was a gun resting innocently on the his lap. Not many people knew much about this person, except that he was The First Mate of the Captain. However he was infamous for killing people by using whatever tools he could get his hands on in a fight. Most sailors kept away when they saw him wearing the black hat, for they knew that that was when he was most likely to kill someone.

Constantly throwing a stick to a certain, well groomed dog was one of the more innocent pirates. Some people wondered how he even got into piracy. But as with the man in the black hat he was also a friend of the Captain. He dressed like a pirate but never truly acted like one. Many people thought he was the nicest boy to ever sail the seven seas.

" How much farther till we can get rid of this body, Captain? He's really starting to smell!" the Slasher commented on a bundle wrapped in grey blanket, that sat right next to the wheel.

" I already told you Edward," The Captain said in a bored tone," we have to reach the cliff before we can be rid of the imfamous pirate!"

Edward sighed and returned to looking out at the ocean.

" And would you kindly wake Mr. Rainey and tell him to do his job?" The Captain asked.

Edward smiled and walked over to the slumbering First Mate. In the beginning, he just poked him with a blade. But Mr. Rainey just shifted a bit in his sleep. Edward frowned and poked him again to no avail. He gritted his teeth. These days, the scissor handed man was a bit more aggressive. And why not? He was a pirate now! He had to lose that soft and sweet edge sometime or later. Finally, in his last attempt to rose the man, Edward reached out and slashed him across the face with a bladed hand.

Mr. Rainey screamed and jumped up, causing everyone on deck to burst out laughing. He growled like an angry dog. It sounded so scary that even the real dog on board cowered in fear.

" What did you do now, Edward?" Mr. Rainey asked with vemon.

It was then that he reached out to feel his face.

" You slashed me" Mr. Rainey said quietly, looking at the blood on his fingers.

Edward smirked. " Think of it as a wake up call Mort!"

" Yeah? Well wake up to this Edward!"

With that, Mort got up and started to chasing Edward all around the deck.

" Stop it Mr. Rainey!" the Captain yelled over the yelps of Edward and the complaints of the crew, who were trying, or at least attempting to wax the deck. However, the wax ended up being a good luck omen for Edward, for just as Mort was about to wrap his fingers around his neck, he slipped on the wax and fell over.

The now saved scissor handed man cackled like an old witch, and dashed into The Captain's Quarters, locking the door behind him.

" Coward" Mort muttered.

The Captain sighed. " Mr. Rainey? Could you please come here?"

Mort stuck out his tongue when the Captain's back was turned, but followed what he said anyway.He walked right up in front of the wheel, blocking the Captain's view.

" I really don't understand why YOU get to be the Captain, Mr. Wonka" Mort said, frowning.

Yes, the Captain was, in fact, the once candyman, Willy Wonka. These days he was more known as Captain Candy Cane, the pirate. It was odd, seeing as about two years ago he was creating sweet confections. The man had changed alot since then. Mort repeatly made fun of the fact that Willy was no longer a virgin. Of course, he cheated on that wowan two weeks later. Yes, Willy had given himself quite a history for sailors to know him by. He murdered and stole from others and also started drinking rum. And lots of it! Willy traded in his ghost like complexion for a deeply tanned one and the once slick bob that was sported years ago was replaced by a more bedhead style, complete with colourful beads in it!

" I'm Captain because I deserve it! I killed your pirate, Jack Sparrow, so you could write yet another one of your perfect endings to your bloody perfect stories! I was subject to follow your rules so you wouldn't kill me! Well Mr. Rainey, now you work for me and I like it!" Willy shouted.

" I believe your still scared of me, Wonka!" Mort said, pointing his gun at Mr. Wonka's forehead.

Willy bit his lip but drew out his own pistol.

" I'm not afraid of blood...anymore Mr. Rainey" Willy whispered.

In all of this, the boy tossing the stick closed his eyes. He tried to remember a better time, when his mentor was scared of people, made candy and didn't talk in a british accent. Oh why did he have to win that golden ticket? he would be a normal kid right now! He wouldn't have got into that time machine...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Night of the Living Dead**

"I told him over and over...the bloody compass doesn't point north!"

From outside the Captain's Quarters, a faint knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Charlie"

"Come in! Edward...get out! You can't hide from Mr. Rainey forever! Your a pirate now!"

The door slowly opened. A man looked up from reading a chart and smiled. Charlie walked in and spotted Edward, who was crouching by the window, checking to see if the coast was clear of Mort.

The room at first glance, was very messy. However, it had a very relaxed feel about it. Purple velvet curtains(the only colour in the entire ship that reminded Charlie of Wonka's old ways) covered the stained glass windows. Not much light came in, due to the fact that the place was lit only by five candles, most of them sitting dangerously close to things that were flammable. Not like anyone would bother to move them. The furniture was all made of wood and badly damaged by the elements. There were locked chests surrounding the room, most of which only Willy had the key to, and lots of stolen treasure, that were scattered everywhere.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Charlie asked timidly to the man.

"I already know what you did to spare Jack" the man replied, going back to looking at the charts.

Edward's ears perked up.He jumped up and went to stand next to Charlie.

"Edward, you won't tell Mr. Wonka about this...will you?" Charlie said, in a worried tone.

The man(forgetting that his hands were blades) ran a finger across his lips. They quickly started to bleed. Edward moaned and turned to the man reading the charts.

"Help me, Ichabod! Please?" Edward pleaded.

Ichabod sighed. First the navigator, and now the doctor? He often wondered when he was going to be able to return to his own world of being a detective in Sleepy Hollow. Two years ago he had been uncovering the mystery of the Headless Horseman, and the next thing he knew, there were two people from the future standing right next to him. Being a bit of a coward, he followed by Wonka's rules and was now stuck in the world of pirates! Although the attire he wore hadn't changed, since he kept away from the whole piracy thing. Same black coat, same pale face, same crazy black hair.

" I think I can help" Ichabod said, pulling out the bag, that was always with him. Inside were a number of strange instruments and test tubes filled with different coloured liquids. Finally, he pulled out a bottle filled with purple mush. It had a very disgusting smell, as was discovered when the bottle was uncorked.

"This is all I have left...this stuff can cure any wound!" Ichabod said, putting the last of the putty in his hand.

"Now hold still...it can sting a bit"

Edward sucked in his breath, after the medicine was applied.After a bit of time passed, the man ran outside onto the deck of the ship. Ichabod smiled and went back to looking at Charlie.

"Something else you wanted to tell me?" Ichabod asked.

Charlie sighed and slumped into a wooden chair next to the former detective.

"It's about Mr.Wonka. Nowadays, things are really starting to sink in that maybe his old ways will never return. I miss being able to try all the different stuff he makes! I miss laughing at the strange things he does! I miss seeing him in the funny haircut!"

"You just plain miss him, don't you?"

Charlie nodded.

"Did you ever think of talking to him? That can help solve many issues." Ichabod said.

Charlie thought about it. He hadn't talked to Willy in such a long time. Ever since the man had become a pirate, things were not the same anymore. These days he was more interested in talking to Mort about how to kill other pirates and stealing treasure.

"Maybe I will talk to Willy" Charlie said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Crane?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Willy that I helped Jack Sparrow to escape and that the body bag is really filled with manure. I don't think I would hear the end of it"

"I am curious as to why you helped that man" Ichabod answered.

Charlie smiled and went out to the deck.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Night of the Living Dead**

Charlie bit his lip. He was rather nervous of talking to Willy, considering that the guy was a pirate now, and may not be as easy to converse with. Passing by the body bag, he noticed something strange:_it was open!_

_No! This can't be happening!_

Charlie nervously glanced over at Mort, who was steering the ship. The boy heard him humming a familar tune.

_Yo ho, Yo ho! A pirates life for me!_

"Mr. Rainey?" Charlie boldly called out.

"Charlie?" Mort responded, keeping his back to him. There was something different about the way he spoke. Almost like he was transfixed. Mr. Wonka would do that often. Just sit for hours at the wheel, staring at the ocean. Many a time, Charlie watched his gaze. Willy would smile alot when he saw the moonlight catch the waves, and make them shimmer. There was also the time when he would look out at the stars. When you tried to speak with Willy when he looked at the twinkiling beams of light, he would rarely respond in a tone that would suggest he was truely listening.

"Have you seen Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked.

"He seemed very strange when he told me to take the wheel" was the only response he got. Charlie would just have to find Willy himself.

And he found him. Standing at the railing of the ship, drinking from a very old and dirty bottle. He looked like he had alot on his mind, due to the fact that he was changing his facial expression every three seconds. Charlie went to stand beside him. There was a very awkward silence. It never was like this before. Two years ago, the two could just create candy together without having to say a word for hours. It was almost like they had learned to communicate through their eyes. Charlie wondered if he could still do that.

Finally, Willy spoke.

"Who let the cat out of the bag?" Willy asked, not even looking at Charlie as he said it.

Charlie pulled a face. What was he talking about? Suddenly it hit him. Willy opened the body bag!

"You saw the enemy's body does not reside on the ship? Will, you must know that I had very good reason to do what I did"

"And what good reason is that? The mere joy of helping a pirate?" Willy said.

Charlie frowned. "The joy of helping a good man"

Willy chuckled. He turned, and looked at the boy in the eye.

"I'm curious as to how you could want to help that man" he said.

Charlie looked straight into Willy's eyes when he gave his response. "Every person has a heart. Sometimes it just takes a while for someone to find it. Do you deny that I found yours four years ago?"

Willy thought for a moment.

"No"

Charlie smiled. "Deep down...way down...there is a side to Jack that is just like your original self. You original self has left you...and I miss it! I thought to myself: If there could be one person who was like the candymaker I once knew, well that person deserves to be alive!"

"Why is that?"

"Because your the greatest person I have ever met Will! I don't ever want to lose you"

Willy just blinked. The two stood in silence for a while. Charlie once again started to speak.

"Our lives are moving in different directions now. As much as I hate to say it, the door to our friendship is quickly closing. And i fear the door of respect between Captain and crew member is the one we will face entering."

Willy stared at him. Charlie sighed.

"That is all I have to say to you."

The boy could feel the eyes of the Captain slicing into his back as he walked off. All he said came from the heart. Maybe in time Willy would begin to understand his words. That day may not be today, in may not be tommorow but it will be soon. Charlie started his walk down to the lower part of the ship, where he and the crew slept in hammocks. They were basicially dirty blankets held up by ropes. Underneath each was a locked chest, containing all of that crew members personal items. Charlie pulled out a key that unlocked his own chest. He pulled out his bag and stuffed all the remainder of contents into it. A tear rolled down the boys cheek as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

_There is nothing left for you here Charlie. Not anymore._

He had made his decision. Charlie would search the world if he had to, if only to find the one person that had Wonka's spirit.

_I can't do it alone._

No. He could not. Tonight he would confront the two people who would most probably follow him on his journey.

Ichabod and Edward.

**So what did you think? Tell me! You know the drill. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Night of the Living Dead**

"You just fail to cooperate, don't you?"

A bit of time on a ship can change a man, as it did with Willy Wonka. However, Ichabod was not going through a state in which being on a ship meant he was slowly turning into a pirate. His real problem was that of a navigation device that just would not work. He always thought you could fix anything but this was just proving otherwise!

"Why won't you point north?"

"Maybe it's broken"

Ichabod turned his gaze to Edward, who was sitting in the corner of the room, looking at pieces of gold that rested on a table.

"Yes Edward, it's broken. I think I have established that when I decided to fix it!"

Edward went back to staring at the pieces of gold. He looked a bit sad at Ichabod's response. But he jumped up when the former detective suddenly yelped.

"Where is it?" Ichabod hissed, now checking every pocket of his coat. Edward got very curious.

"What's the matter?"

"My book...sure protection against harm...the one Katrina gave me...I've lost it!"

Edward didn't seem to completly understand what was going on. He watched Ichabod as he rummaged through his bag. His eyes suddenly caught the gaze of the item the man was trying to fix. Ichabod had left it open on the table in his search for the book.

"Ichabod what is this?" Edward asked.

Ichabod looked up from under a table.

"It's Jack's compass. Mr. Rainey took it from him"

"What does it do?"

"It helps you get in the right direction" Ichabod answered impatiently.

Edward smiled. "Maybe it can help you find the book"

"No Edward...I doubt it would help me find..."

"There it is!"

Ichabod stared at where Edward was pointing. For there, sitting in a patch of moonlight, was the book. He quickly scrambled to the spot and grabbed the object.

"How did you find that?" Ichabod asked, stuffing the book back in his coat.

Edward pointed out the compass."It was pointing towards there!" he said, indicating where the book once lay.

Ichabod stared at Jack's compass. The arrow kept turning around and around, just like it always had when he looked at it. How then, did Edward see it stop? Was it pure irony that the book lay in the place that the arrow directed?

"Curious" Ichabod said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was waiting until everyone was fast asleep. That way, Willy wouldn't notice his sudden departure until the next morning, when the boy hoped he would be far enough away.

He went down to the Sleeping Quarters at around midnight. Just as he had hoped, Mort was snoozing peacefully in his hammock. Willy of course, had his own bed upstairs as the Captain. Trying to be sneaky, Charlie took baby steps to not rose any of the crew. Not an easy feat considering that the wooden floor made a squeaking sound at every move he made.

"Where are you?" Charlie wondered of Ichabod and Edward. Then he remembered. Ichabod and Edward were working on something for the past few days( was it fixing something?)...he lost track. Ichabod did so many behind the scenes work on the ships it was hard to keep track.of what he was and was not doing.

Suddenly he heard voices from up on deck.

"It was just irony Mr. Crane! You don't actually think that compass is magic or something do you?"

So that was what was going on. It was a compass.

Charlie decided to sneak back upstairs to better listen up on the conversation.

Coming up onto the deck, he caught a glimpse of three people standing in front of the Captain's Quarters. Willy was standing with his arms crossed, looking very cross. It was odd to see his former mentor upset. He was usually the one to make conversations more lively, always smiling. Not anymore it would seem. Seeing Willy in this state made Charlie miss his odd ways even more than before.

On the opposite side of him stood Ichabod, also looking very angry. Hiding behind him was Edward, the only one in the bunch that wasn't angry. He was very scared. Charlie frowned. He wanted to go comfort him but knew he would be discovered. To keep hidden, Charlie went behind a burrel that held gun powder.

"I thought you loved magic...Captain" Ichabod said the last word being said with vemon. He gave a small cough before continuing.

"Look Mr. Wonka, I know you aren't the same person you were two years ago but..."

"I'm the same person I always was Ichabod" Wonka said. However, he didn't seem quite sure of it.

"You have grown to hate everyone Mr. Wonka! You have ignored your best friend! That is...the worst!"

Ichabod sighed. " Come on Ed" he said, treating him like he his dog instead a human friend.

"Where are you going?" Wonka called after the two retreating men. Ichabod turned around. He indicated the sky.

"It's night Mr. Wonka! So I'm going to bed! Maybe my dreams will take me to a place far from here but it's not like I can leave this ship can I? However, if the moment came when I could leave this place maybe I would!"

Ichabod and Edward turned on their heel and left.

_Here is your moment to leave Mr. Crane! _Charlie thought.

**That chapter was mostly devoted to conversation betwen characters. Im trying to cram as much as possible into this chapter so we can finally cut to the chase and see Captain Jack again(because you all love him don't you?...lol) Anyway...Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

_Perhaps this was all just a very bad idea_

Charlie was thinking of the hours before he got into this rowboat with Ichabod and Edward. He was so mad at Willy right now for becoming a pirate. Now more than ever.

Once he was sure that his former mentor was far enough away from him, he came out from hiding behind a barrel and spoke to Ichabod and Edward of his plan to leave the ship.

"Well I'm glad that my wish to get away from this guy came true!" Ichabod told him.

"It's not just that, Charlie began, Willy found out Jack is not dead"

"That fast? Well score one for the drunk pirate then!" the detective said with a laugh. However, Charlie gave him a stone cold glance.

"It's not funny! Willy is going to keep this secret tucked away from Mort for as long as he can! If he finds out, he will hunt down Jack and kill him. Mark my words."

It took a bit of convincing(ok a lot of convincing) to persuade Ichabod to come with him to find Jack. Edward proved to be alot easier to deal with. Lucky for Charlie that the scissor handed man didn't know the real nature of this quest so getting him on board the boat, was even simpler than asking him to come with them.

It was a few hours into their trek across the still waters of the ocean. Nothing interesting had happened. Which was a good thing because they weren't really prepared for any real danger.

"Where is Mr. Sparrow exactly Charlie?" Ichabod asked.

"He could be anywhere!"

"So we may very well be searching the world for this guy?"

Charlie nodded.

"I love trips!" Edward suddenly said, beaming. Ichabod responded by putting his face in his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie?"

"You know I have been thinking: Maybe we should try to get home! You were right! Being a pirate isn't all it's cracked up to..."

Wonka swallowed hard. Right in the spot where Charlie slept was emptiness. No hammock, no chest filled with items...nothing.

_Charlie Bucket, tell me you haven't done what I think you have done._

Willy ran back upstairs to the deck where he found the rope that held the only lifeboat cut and the boat gone. The man inhaled some cold night air to calm himself down, before sinking to his knees.

_Why was I so stupid to become a pirate? Your stupid Willy! Stupid! You lost your friend!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Charlie and Ichabod had taken turns sleeping and rowing the boat during the night. It was Charlie's turn right now. The night was beautiful. Thousands of stars dotted the black sky. Charlie was transfixed by how wonderful it all looked. He wanted to wake his two friends to show them, but he decided against it, because he knew they were both very tired.

"Are you looking up at the same sky I am Mr. Wonka?" Charlie asked the sky.

And the stars glowed more bright, in there way of saying yes. If only the boy could understand starspeak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Mr. Wonka had his game face on. You would think it odd to see him so peachy after seeing his bout of tears he endured for many hours last night.

"Mort, I think I found us a real heading this time!"

Mr. Wonka went up to the wheel.

_I will find you Charlie!_

"What's gotten into you?" Mort asked. "You haven't acted to this mental since..." Mort stopped to drum his fingers on the wheel.

"Ever"

"And there's more madness coming soon" Mr. Wonka said with his once well known girly laugh.

"Finally!" Mort said with a huge smile.

**I'm now adding lyrics to my chapters. Some of them anyway to fit with how the story is going right now. Here is "Bring me to Life"**

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailing the Sweet Seas**

Charlie had no idea what direction they were supposed to go in. He kept examining the map.but it wasn't helping much.

He glanced up at his two companions. Edward was lazily moving a bladed hand through the water while Ichabod was looking at his compass.

"Edward if you keep doing that, your going to be rusty by morning! Ichabod can I borrow that compass?"

Ichabod's head sprang up, and he looked around wildly, as if just realized he was in a boat sailing across the ocean.

"We don't even know where Sparrow is! What's the point of looking at a compass?" he answered. "This..." he began, holding up the object, hand shaking, "Is junk!"

"But it's magic!" Charlie protested.

"What? Where do you get that f..from?"

Ichabod was trembling now. He looked as if he might faint.

"Oh...I heard it from someone!"

Ichabod glared at Edward.

The trio had taken turns sleeping during their trip. One person would sleep, while the other two minded the boat. Edward had let it slip to Charlie the true nature of the compass when the constable was resting.

"Thought I would let him know!" Edward responded. Ichabod just stared at him with wide eyes. There was silence for a few moments. Finally, Charlie decided to speak.

"Well, since we all know now, we can just use that compass to find Jack!"

Charlie held out a hand.

From a distance, a crack of lightning was heard. Charlie looked in it's general direction.

"Do you want to get overhauled by the coming storm, or will you give me the compass Mr. Crane?"

Ichabod sighed heavily. Finally, he gave up and gave the object over to the young boy.

A couple of hours later, the storm was coming at full force. Huge waves pounded at the hull of the ship and raindrops fell heavily onto the deck. A crew member slipped and almost fell on his way to the wheel of the boat.

"Captain, no man can see from the crow's nest. We should try waiting out the storm!" he shouted.

"No! Charlie's out there! We have to safe him!" Willy responded.

The crew member threw his hands up in defeat. "Your mad you are!"

"What?"

The sound of the rain was almost deafing.

Mort slided over to the right side the ship. Peering overboard, he could see violent waves churning in the ocean below. And beyond the dense fog he could just make out...

"Land!" Mort bellowed. "Turn the ship around! We're going to hit..."

But it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Willy had no idea on what had happened during the storm. All he remembered was Mort shouting before the ship violently hit a rock. He knew his head must have collied against something because it felt very heavy. Yet the hot sand on his cheek felt very comforting.

Wait! Sand!?

Willy sat up and cast his bleary eyes around. It was an island. Yes, this was land, but how did they get here? Then he saw it. Half smashed on the rugged rocks near the beach was the ship. His ship!

"Mr. Rainey?" he called out without thinking about it.

A sharp blow to the shoulder was his only response.

"Your awake!" a person shouted.

Willy turned his head around since his body refused to move.

"Mr. Rainey?" he asked again.

Mort knelt down to peer at him.

"You have a bump the size of a melon on your head William! Has your ego risen that quickly?"

Willy frowned. He knew how much Mort wanted to be Captain. To have that ability to control others. But did he have to mock him?

"That's so bloody fantastic. Now where are we?"

Mort stood up. "Well we are on an island, as you well have imagined" he said. The writer than paused.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you had just listened to me!" he now shouted, shaking Willy by the shoulders so violently that he fell flat on his back. He heard his First Mate groan.

Willy's face now stared up at the bright blue sky. Trying his hardest to ignore Mort, he turned his head to the side and looked for something, anything to get them off this island! Suddenly, he saw it.

A person from some distance away was lying on a huge rock nestled in the sand.

"Who's that?"

"Who's who?" Mort asked. "Oh"

Mort made a blind from the sun with a palm leaf and looked into the distance.

"That's impossible! I searched this entire island and didn't see anyone!"

"Well, you obviously weren't looking hard enough." Willy responded. Then finding his strength, he got up and started along the beach with Mort, muttering inaudible words to himself, following behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The surface that Charlie now lay sprawled on was not sand, but instead solid wood. He quickly jumped onto his feet and looked around. This was a ship. With black sails! It couldn't be! He couldn't of found it this quickly!?

"Look at that! Little poppet finally woke up!"

Charlie spun around. Standing there were Pintel and Ragetti, each looking the same as they always did. Pintel with his snarl and Ragetti with his rather creepy wooden eye.

It didn't matter at the moment on how he got there. The words just spilled out.

"Where's Jack?" he demanded. Pintel gave him a vicious stare.

"Captain says he wants his compass back. Then he will talk to ye!" he responded.

"Right. Let's see!" Charlie said, patting his pockets for the compass. He finally found it in his vest. "Here"

The pair snickered when Charlie handed it to them.

"Can I see him now?"

Pintel, distracted with staring at the compass gave him another nasty look.

"When we decide to give the compass back..." Pintel held out the object. "...then ye can speak with him"

Ragetti, being the sidekick just laughed.

"Pintel, it's not yours! I'll tell Jack you stole it!" Charlie threated.

"You will tell the Captain nothing because you will be in the brig!" Pintel said.

"Brig?"

But Charlie was about to find out what a brig was, when two arms grabbed him from behind and dragged him off.


End file.
